


sirius black ~ lgbt icon

by nymphstreet



Series: pride 20gayteen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Trans Sirius Black, ages, bc tumblr hc, its dotpoints, kind of, regulus runs away with sirius, sirius and regulus dont hate each other, sorry for the format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: a look at sirius black throughout the years of his life. 'til death do he part.





	sirius black ~ lgbt icon

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://nympahdcra.tumblr.com) :) come hang out :)

  * He was 6 years old when he realised what ‘marriage’ was.
  * His parents always spoke about it, how he was going to marry a quiet, pureblood girl with the same views as them.
  * He just wanted to play with the cat he found on the street.
  * He was 11 when he first found out what a ‘crush’ was.
  * He had never experienced one before.
  * (His parents always spoke of him having an arranged marriage anyway.)
  * James always drooled over Lily, Peter even shyly mentioned when he liked a girl. Even Remus would say when he thought a girl was cute.
  * Sirius didn’t understand why he kept getting distracted by the sun gleaming on Gideon Prewett’s hair.
  * When he was 13 he had his first real crush.
  * On a boy.
  * That night was the first night he spent crying since he was a toddler and his parents told him to stop blubbering.
  * They were 15 when they accepted the fact that they weren’t a boy.
  * The girl’s dorm stairs let them up.
  * They cried for the first time since they were 13 that night.
  * They were 15 when they realised how bad they had it for one of their best friends
  * When they were 16 and their mother had hexed all of their hair off, they ran to James’ house.
  * They told him everything.
  * They told him that they weren’t a boy, they told him that they were in love with Remus.
  * James hugged them through it all.
  * They were 16 when they found a loving home.
  * When they were 17 they had their first kiss.
  * They were in the Gryffindor common room and Moony had just looked so beautiful whilst he was studying.
  * Remus kissed them back.
  * They were 17 years old when they got their first boyfriend.
  * They were 17 years old and they were happy.
  * When they were 18 years old they went back to their old house for the first time and they found their brother.
  * They got him out of the house and they just ran.
  * When they were 18 years old they finally had their brother back. They were safer than they had ever been.
  * When they were 20 years old, their brother was murdered in The Cave, at the hand of Lord Voldemort.
  * It was on that day that they vowed to fight until they couldn’t fight again.
  * At 20 years old, they got engaged to their first boyfriend and only love.
  * Their best friend had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, and they had the boy of theirs.
  * By 21 all four of them were married, and they were going to be the godparent of their best friend’s child.
  * At 22 two of their best friends had been murdered by the third. They were blamed for their deaths, and they weren’t allowed to see their husband anymore.
  * On their 23rd birthday, they were crying in the corner of a dingy, damp cell. Wishing for their husband and longing for their best friend. Hoping beyond all hope that their godson was okay.
  * Their birthday was the day after their husband went through immense suffering all on his own.
  * At 34 they were free of Azkaban.
  * They found their husband again. They made him understand, they fixed their relationship.
  * At 34 they found the man who betrayed his friends. The man who killed two, unfairly imprisoned the third and left the fourth alone for twelve years.
  * At 36 they were hit with a curse and sent through the veil.
  * At 36 they had left their husband alone again.
  * When they would have been 38, their husband was killed in battle by Antonin Dolohov.
  * They were together again.
  * ‘Til death and more after that.




End file.
